Fic's Status
by Little Lady Lilly
Summary: An update on The Babysitter and a teaser for a new fic


Hey readers!

I apologize for the long absence.

Life caught up with me and I couldn't keep up with posting on The Babysitter. I haven't had any inspiration for the story and I can't seem to find the drive behind writing on the fic recently. I may have to go back and reread the manga's to get inspiration to continue on it, sadly.

But on the bright side, I have been bitten by a small plot bunny and I am starting a new fic as well. I've been wanting to get back into writing for a while but I haven't had the chance. Now that my schedule has thinned out some, I should be able to start posting once every two weeks or so after I get a chapter or so written.

I do have a teaser for my new fic too! Here it is~!

* * *

On a quiet night, a lone figure stood on top of a grassy knoll. Moon spun strands of hair flitted on a light summer breeze, dancing in the soft silver shine of the moon. The figure's eyes slid to the side as a young woman joined him on the hill.

"So this is it? The final battle is tomorrow..." The woman sighed softly and looked at the silver haired man. "Will you be joining us tomorrow, Sesshomaru?"

The man identified as Sesshomaru turned toward the woman. "Hn..." He lifted a hand and smoothed her fly away raven hair. "You should not be in the battle to begin with, Kagome."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from him. "You know why I can't stand on the side lines. I'm the one who broke the jewel, so I have to be the one to fix it." Water droplets gathered at the corners of her eyes, shimmering as she looked back at Sesshomaru. "I will miss you, and Rin, and oddly enough, Jaken with all of his squawking."

Sesshomaru tilted Kagome's chin up, forcing her to look at him. "If need be, you will always have a place to stay with this Sesshomaru."

Kagome tried to blink away the tears, but they started to fall like crystal rain down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's torso and started to sob earnestly. "I'm so scared."

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around the emotional girl. "It will be alright. I will be with you."

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly to glare at the beam of sunlight breaking through the canopy of leaves overheard. His eyes darted around to see if his ward was still asleep. Rin was unaffected by the intruding light while she was curled up next to Ah-Un. His eyes then slid over towards his most loyal vassal. Seeing that the toad was still asleep as well, Sesshomaru stood and left the clearing.

"Why was the half-breed's miko in my dream, and why would she embrace me like that of a lover?' He asked himself.

Not long after he thought about the two that had invaded his mental thought process, Sesshomaru heard the tell tale sign of the half-breed's group. A resounding shriek of 'Sit!' was heard through the clearing, followed by a loud crash and cursing. He followed the commotion to the edge of another clearing.

"Oi, bitch! What was that for?! I did nothing wrong!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at Inuyasha as he emerged from the crater created by the force of his impact. "I told you yesterday that I have to go home today! I have a very important test to take and I have to stock up on supplies. Not to mention that my om's birthday is tomorrow and I want to be home for it!"

"You didn't have to sit me for it! I forgot!" Inuyasha's ears were pinned flat against his head. "What's more important?! Finding and fixing the jewel or a stupid birthday?"

Kagome's face fell as she heard Inuyasha's statement. "You really expect me to answer that?How heartless can you be?" Kagome didn't give a backwards glance as she took off into the surrounding trees, tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome wait!" You have to find the shards!" Inuyasha started to follow after her but Miroku grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Inuyasha, don't go after her. You know how important her family is to her. And she does not plan on giving up on finding the shards either." Miroku sighed as he sat back down next to Sango, leaving Inuyasha to think on what he said.

* * *

That is the teaser! I do have a little more written for it so far but I want you guys and gals to be able to get an inkling as to what is to be expected! Please do leave a review on what you think of the teaser.

Have fun and I hope to be able to post the first chapter by this Thursday!

~Lilly~


End file.
